When Leo was stronger than Adam
by KillerKitty707
Summary: Mr. Davenports new invention was going to revolutionize the medical industry, and improve cat scanning technology. But a fault in the system gives Leo and Adam quite a shocking experience...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first non cross-over story. Its about one of my favorite Si-Fi themes. I hope you like! I am still working on my Crossover, so keep updated on that too. **

_**Chapter one**_

_**Chase's POV**_

It was a calm Sunday afternoon. It was actually quite... normal. There have not been any missions in a while, so we have not been using our bionics much. We were doing our homework when Mr. Davenport came rushing down in to the lab, carrying a large, wooden box.

"I have finished it, after a month! Its finally done." He exclaimed, as he placed the box on the floor.

"It took you a month to make a box? Wow, you fail." Adam said, giggling.

Mr. Davenport sighed at Adam's stupidity. "No, Adam. Its whats IN the box."

Leo stood up, and then curiously circled the box. "So big D, what is in the box? A cool laser cannon? A transformer?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Now Leo, you know I would never make anything that you could destroy things with," Mr. Davenport replied.

I saw Leo sigh and sit back down. I agree with Mr. Davenport, I would never give Leo anything destructive.

"But really, what's in the box?" I asked.

"It's a Neural Protection System," Mr. Davenport explained happily. He had a proud look on his face.

Bree then stood up quickly and said, "Whoa, if this is anything like your Neural Scrambler, I am outta here!"

Mr. Davenport laughed and started to open and unpack the box. "No, its a medical tool used in the brain to help locate tumors or injuries, as well as help doctors look into peoples minds safely and find faults."

I could immediately see that Adam understood none of that. Mr. Davenport unpacked what looked like a glowing bicycle helmet attached to a large screen and computer panel.

"Cool, so when are you going to send it to the medical center?" I asked.

"Uh, you see I have not really had a chance to test it. Unfortunately, I don't know how it will pick up your bionics, so... "

I saw him slowly turn his head towards Leo, who was now eating a bagel. Leo was not paying attention, and looked around confused. "Wait, what?" He asked confusingly with his mouth full.

"Leo, I don't normally do this, but I need you to help me test out my Neural Protection System. I don't know how it will read Adam, Bree, or Chase's bionic chips, so I need you to help." He explained, "You don't need to do anything other than... well ... sit there."

"Uh, ok. I guess," Leo answered cautiously.

"Great! Come sit in this chair... and put this helmet," Mr. Davenport said, reaching for the brain cap.

I watched as Leo slowly lowered himself into the chair, keeping a sharp eye on Mr. Davenport. Adam was closely examining the counsel on the screen. As Leo put his head in the helmet, a thermal scan of his brain appeared on the screen. A thermal scan is a heat index photograph that shows different parts of the brain working by showing them in different colors.

"Whoa, Leo's brain is made of rainbows!" Adam exclaimed.

"That explains a lot," Bree teased.

Leo rolled his eyes and it showed up as a flash of colors on the screen.

Mr. Davenport then turned around to the generator and started pressing some buttons. Adam continued observing the counsel, although this time he was starting to get a little hands-on. He started doing things like poking the screen and waiting for something to happen. I was the only one that seemed to notice this because Leo was looking at Mr. Davenport and Bree was on her phone. Adam picked up a wire and looked intently at it.

I said, "Hey Adam, maybe you shouldn't play with..." I was interrupted by a burst of electricity coming from the wire Adam was looking at. Adam was sent flying backwards with a sizzle and Leo screamed and fell out of his chair. Bree looked up with a concerned look on her face and Mr. Davenport turned around in terror. I cannot tell whether this was because Adam destroyed his machine or because he was electrocuted. Me and Bree rushed over to help our siblings recover and get up.

Leo was the first to get up. He had a dazed look on his face and rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. His expression turned from dazed to horror.

Leo shouted, "Why…am…I…shorter…than…Chase!?"

I gave him a confused look. "Because you've always been shorter than me?"

Meanwhile Bree was helping Adam get up. But as Adam got up, he fell forward, as if he didn't know his own weight. Mr. Davenport went over and started checking the counsel of the machine, as Leo and Adam looked at themselves, looked around the room, and then looked at themselves again. Me and Bree's eyes met, and I could tell we were having the same idea.

My theory was confirmed when Leo and Adam looked at each other and screamed.

**Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter coming soon! Check for updates, and talk to you later! –KillerKitty707**


	2. Chapter 2 DUNDUNDUUUN

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to come out with the next chapter. School and stuff…  
Any ways I am so glad you liked it! So, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_Chapter 2_

_Chase's POV_

The scream ringed though my ears, and boy they are loud! I tried to cover my ears, but it had no effect.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled over them. I would have been more polite, if it did not hurt so badly. Bionic hearing is not always a good thing.

They continued to look terrified. Adam almost looked like he was starting to cry, but this did not surprise me. Even if he is the strongest man on the planet, it does not mean he is the bravest. "Ok, don't panic!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"We are WAY past the 'Don't panic' point, man!" Leo shouted back angrily.

"No… no, I can't be shorter than Chase! It's unnatural!" Adam cried.

"Wait, you and Leo just switched bodies, and the thing that concerns you is that I am taller than you?" I asked in response to his dumb complaining.

"Well, duh." Adam replied stupidly.

Leo shook his head and turned towards Mr. Davenport. "Come on, big D, there's gotta be some way you can reverse this? YOU CAN REVERSE THIS, RIGHT?!" Leo whimpered while he grabbed on to Mr. Davenport's shoulders and shook him violently.

"Ow… ow… LEO! Get a hold of yourself!" Mr. Davenport shouted, knocking back Leo's hands, "Yes the electric current must have swapped your brain currents… maybe if I can mimic the shock and reverse it-"

"You could switch them back to their regular bodies," I interrupted.

"Exactly, Chase!" Mr. Davenport agreed.

"Blah blah math science whatever!" Adam said. "Just switch us back already!"

"Ok, but it might take me a few minutes. It needs to be rebooted." Mr. Davenport replied.

Leo and Adam sighed in relief.

"Uh, so I guess now would be the best time to play this song?" Bree asked, chuckling.

She started playing "_World though my eyes" _by Depeche Mode. I giggled. Leo sighed and Adam rolled his eyes.

"So… uh… are you done?" Leo asked Mr. Davenport.

"No, stop asking!" Mr. Davenport snapped.

Leo sat there quietly.

"ARG… Oops... uh oh." Mr. Davenport whispered.

"What do you mean, Oops?" Leo shouted. I could tell he was getting really stressed… and I will be too if he doesn't keep his voice down!

"Leo, be quiet. You are making me mess up." I could tell as soon as he said that it was a mistake.

"What?! No, you can't mess up! I need this fixed by tonight! I have a science project I am presenting with Janelle tomorrow! And… and… I can't when I am in Adam… and… and…." Leo stammered.

Just as I was about to say something to calm him down, a red hot laser came firing out of his eyes, which was aimed at the Neural Projection System. Leo yelped in surprise, and jumped back a few feet. The NPS sparked and then went black. Mr. Davenport slowly turned to Leo with an 'OMG WHAT DID YOU DO' look on his face. Leo gave him his 'Hehehehehhe…. oops….' look, which looked quite strange on Adam's face.

"You know, if you want to switch back so bad, you sure aren't making it any easier!" I said.

That's when I saw Tasha walk in.

**ARRG! Hand cramp. Anyways, the new episode of lab rats is about to air, so I think I will call it a chapter. I hope you enjoy! I try to make many shorter chapters then a few big ones. That's just how I ROLL. So it's like 8:47, so have a good night! –KillerKity707**

**Ps. you know that song that Bree played called "_World though my eyes" _By Depeche Mode? Well it's a real song and it's really good! It matched the theme really well, so I thought I would add it. You should check it out! **


	3. Chapter 3!

**OMGGSS… sorry it took so long. I am REALLY REALLY bad at these kind of things. I put the "pro" in "procrastination" and the "fun" in "dysfunctional". So… er… yeah. NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 3**

**_Chase's POV_**

"Uh… what just happened?!" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What just happened is you incinerated the machine!" Mr. Davenport snapped.

"Hey, it's not his fault. Because he now has Adam's bionics, when he freaked out, he glitched and triggered his laser vision," I explained.

"Wait what? What's going on?"

We all turned our heads to see that Tasha was standing there and basically heard most of the conversation.

"Well… um… you see, Leo… and Adam… uhh… heheh…" Mr. Davenport stammered, trying to think of a way to put it.

Leo's face lit up. "MOMMY!" Leo whimpered, running over to Tasha and giving her a big hug.

"RggrhhhGGGRgGRGGGhhGrG!" Tasha struggled in response to Leo's massive strength.

"Oops… sorry," Leo said backing away.

Once Tasha finally caught her breath, she asked, "Adam, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Leo shook his head sorrowfully. "That's what the problem is! I'm not Adam, I'm Leo!"

Tasha gave him a puzzled look. She looked at Mr. Davenport, then at me, then at Bree. Bree just shrugged and pointed back to Mr. Davenport.

"Donald? What is he talking about?" Tasha asked, starting to raise her voice.

"Well… Leo was… in the chair… and uh-"

"He's right," Adam interrupted. I looked over and saw that he was now eating the bagel that Leo was once eating. Typical Adam.

"Hey! That's mine," Leo said, giving Adam an angry look.

"Yeah. It's yours. This is YOUR stomach. Problem?" Adam asked teasingly.

Suddenly, a mischievous smile spread across Leo's face. Well, Adam's face. Whatever. He almost looked like… he liked it. He liked being Adam. He then reached over and picked up Adam by his shirt, still with that same face. Tasha watched in horror, and Bree kind of chucked. Sure, she thought it was funny. Adam, now suspended in the air, stood dumbfounded [Don't know the word? Means speechless.] as Leo reached over and took a bite of the bagel in Adam's hand.

"My bagel." He mocked, placing Adam back in the chair.

Jeez, Leo was acting more… brutal than usual. I noticed that he was still kind of grinning, but at the same time, his eyes still read worried.

Tasha shook her head. "Wait, you're saying that Adam and Leo… switched bodies? How? Who did this?"

I decided to explain, because I am the only one here who seemed to know what was going on. "You see, when Mr. Davenport was using Leo to help with his Neural Projection System, Adam messed the with wires, causing them-"

"Wait wait wait. You were using Leo as test subject?" Tasha interrupted, turning angrily to Mr. Davenport.

"Well, you see, I wanted an accurate reading, so I needed someone without a bionic chip, someone… normal." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Well… normal-er." Bree corrected sarcastically.

Leo rolled his eyes.

Mr. Davenport shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Listen, there is nothing I can do right now. The NPS has to cool off -literally- before I can do anything. It's late; you should head off to bed. You gotta go to school tomorrow."

"WHHATTT?" Leo and Adam both yelled.

"What? Should I call in and say, 'Sorry, my kids can't come in to school tomorrow. They switched bodies.'?" Mr. Davenport said back.

"Yes!" Adam replied.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Just… just go to bed."

"Ug. Ok…" Leo said, walking upstairs.

"Hey, whoa. Don't you think I should sleep in your room tonight? Because I am you?" Adam told Leo.

"No way! I can't sleep stand!" Leo kept walking to the elevator.

Adam stopped him again. "Come on, one night."

"No!" Leo picked Adam up and placed him behind himself.

Adam sighed, and went into his capsule as Leo headed upstairs.

"Hold on, everyone," Bree said, entering her capsule. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

**YAWWWN. I am sleepy myself! Super sorry for the long wait. Please don't hate me for my fantastic procrastination skills. I will try to bring next chapter out quickly! –KillerKitty707 **


End file.
